Réalisation
by Psychren
Summary: Draco a enfin compris, sa vie va changer, de grand boulversement aussi bien dans sa vie scolaire que familliale...
1. Reflexion

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement cour se jeter dans les  
bras de sa maman "Ouinnnnn je les veux !" e-hum e-hum c'était un peu exagéré  
Le magnifique petit monde de Harry Potter appartient tout entier a J.K.R.  
Je sens qu'il y a un tas de gens qui vont avoir envie de me trucider après  
avoir lu cette fic mais je ne m'en fait pas tant que personne ne sait d'ou  
elle vient je suis "safe" regard inquiet a gauche et a droite  
  
Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, enfin l'occasion se présentait. Mais qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Qu'allait-il penser de lui ? Allait-il le rejeter et se moquer de lui ? Si Draco était sur d'une chose, c'est qu'il aimait Harry de tout son être au fil des ans, le petit brunet avait changer et était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Malefoy avait assister a cette transformation et n'avait compris que très récemment l'étrange émoi qui l'agitait lorsqu'il apercevait Harry. Lui l'héritier du très influant Lucius Malefoy était tomber amoureux du pire ennemi de son père et de ce fait le sien aussi. Mais voila, les choses ne se déroule jamais exactement comme on voudrait quelle se passe. Le jeune homme avait prévu de passer a l'action avant les vacances de Noël, ils commençaient leurs 7eme année, et Draco en avait assez d'attendre.  
  
Bon c'est l'heure se dit-il, Malefoy fait un homme de toi et va lui parler. Le jeune Serpentard pris une grande respiration et entra dans la grande salle, plusieurs élèves était déjà attablés et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Malefoy chercha Potter des yeux et le vit parlant avec Cho Chang, la jeune fille rougissait et jouais avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Plus d'une personne avait été étonner de voir a quelle rapidité la demoiselle avait oubliée Cédric Digory lorsque le jeune Potter avait commencer a s'intéressé a elle.  
  
Mais qui n'aurait pas été ému par ce grand jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude ? se dit Malefoy en sentant un petit frisson d'éxitation remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dire que le jeune Harry Potter avait bien grandit n'était pas lui rendre justice, le jeune homme devait aujourd'hui faire 6 pied et quelques pouces ses cheveux bruns plus en bataille que jamais était brillant et lustrés, Draco mourait d'envie d'y glisser les doigts. Le jeune Potter avait renoncer a ses affreuse lunettes au profit de lentille de contact, une invention moldu très pratique a ce qu'on lui avait dit. Les lèvres charnues du Griffondor était une pure invite aux péchés selon Draco. Large d'épaule, le corps de Harry s'était magnifiquement développé avec la pratique du Quidditch Draco enviait presque l'éclair de feu de Potter et se demandait quel effet cela ferait d'être enserrer par ses cuisses puissantes...Draco sorti de sa rêverie et s'aperçu que Harry ainsi que plusieurs des élèves présent le regardait d'un air surpris. Peut-être avait- il passé trop de temps a observer Harry finalement, Draco affichât son habituel sourire méprisant et se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves qui affluait pour venir se restaurer.  
  
- Bordel un peu plus et je commençais a baver sur le plancher, marmonna-t- il  
  
- Tu disais quelque chose Malefoy ? demanda innocemment une voie derrière lui.  
  
Cette voie, il l'aurait reconnu entre toute , son amour Harry, mais bon sang que faisait-il derrière lui ? Peu importe pensa-t-il c'est ma chance ! Malefoy se retourna lentement et se retrouva face a face avec de magnifique prunelles émeraude qui l'observait de haut en bas. Harry arborait un sourire angélique qui paru étrange au jeune homme.  
  
- Hoooo ! Tu recommence a entendre des voies Potter ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire le plus sarcastique, haussant un sourcils Malefoy poursuivi, la première fois ne t'a pas suffit ?  
  
Et merde pensa Draco, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure ! Je viens de foutre en l'air ma seule chance de lui parler aujourd'hui. Saloperie ! moi et ma grande gueule, Malefoy s'en serait presque taper la tête contre un mur. Sans se départir de son sourire angélique Harry se pencha vers lui et murmura...  
  
- Alors comme ça Malefoy on bave en m'observant ??? demanda Harry avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Malefoy en resta bouche bée. Eh merde! Alors il l'avait entendu finalement. Harry glissa un doigt sous son menton et lui ferma gentiment la bouche. Malefoy recula d'un pas et observa le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, il se senti rougir et détourna les yeux. Harry laissa échapper un doux petit rire et se pencha de nouveau vers lui et murmura,  
  
- Retrouve moi a la tour d'astronomie de soir a minuit, si tu n'est pas la, je te trouverais et croit moi, lorsque j'aurais mit la main sur toi Malefoy tu regrettera de ne pas être venu.  
  
Sur ce le jeune Gryffondor lui tourna le dos et parti rejoindre ses amis a la table commune de leurs maison. Draco affichait une expression glaciale mais en lui il bouillait d'impatience d'être a ce soir. La journée passa avec une lenteur effrayante les cours tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres s'enchaînait a la vitesse d'un escargot. Malefoy en aurait hurler de rage. Sous sa sérénité apparente, le jeune homme n'était que désir et impatience. Il se torturait a se demander pourquoi Harry souhaitait le rencontrer ce soir ... Se moquer de lui ? probable ... Lui faire un coup tordu ? Nah ça, c'était son rôle ... Lui faire du chantage ? Malefoy n'osait même pas y penser cette idée était trop douloureuse...Enfin la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Malefoy bondit de sa chaise et se rua vers la sortie. Il était si pressé qu'il heurta quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir, il perdit l'équilibre et fut recueillit par deux bras puissant. Malefoy leva les yeux et senti les battement de son coeur s'accélérer. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait jamais penser se retrouver dans les bras de Harry Potter ne serai ce que par accident.  
  
- D...Désolé ... réussit-il a articuler en rougissant  
  
Harry le regardait avec un drôle de petit sourire le tenant toujours serré dans ses bras. Malefoy sentait ses joues devenir brûlantes. Le sourire de Potter s'élargit tandis qu'il le remettait d'aplomb sur ses pieds. Le jeune Gryffondor passa tendit doucement la main et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Draco.  
  
- On est pressé M. Malefoy ? demanda-t-il haussant les sourcils ce qui fit ressortir sa cicatrice  
  
- Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde Potter et fiche moi la paix, dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air glacial.  
  
- Oh mais tout ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi, susurra le jeune sorcier une étrange lueur fond des yeux...  
  
Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? Les autres chapitres ne se feront pas attendre très longtemps si vous avez aimer vous aller adorer la suite ! 


	2. Avances

Malefoy lui lança un regard surpris. Bon Dieu Potter est devenu complètement fou pensât-il, pourquoi parmi tout les sorciers de la terre, il fallait que je tombe amoureux du plus barge du lot ? Tout a ses réflexions, Malefoy ne s'était aperçu que le couloir s'était progressivement vidé le laissant seule avec son beau, mais complètement fou, sorcier chéri. Emergeant de ses pensés, Malefoy regarda autour de lui. Le couloir était complètement désert. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre. 19h30 !  
  
- Tu m'excusera Potter si je ne reste pas plus longtemps en ta "déplaisante" compagnie mais j'ai autre chose a faire que de te laisser me dévisager, lança Malefoy d'un ton acerbe en son fort intérieur il pensa, Putain ce qu'il est sexy ! Regarde autant que tu veut Potter je n'y voit aucune objection ...  
  
- Ohhhhh Draco tu part déjà ? Alors mon petit Serpentard on a peur de rester seul en ma présence ? Tu sais tu n'a rien a craindre de moi, murmura Harry en s'avançant d'un pas si bien que Draco se retrouva acculer contre le mur, je ne mord pas enfin seulement si tu le désire lança le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier zieutant(c pas un mot je sais) du coté de sa nuque.  
  
- Euh... , Draco était a cours de mot, son coeur battait a un rythme effréné, je dois sûrement rêver pensa-t-il l'homme sur qui il fantasmait depuis des mois lui faisait des avances plus que subjective dans un couloir complètement désert.  
  
Malefoy se reprit et tenta de s'éloigner du mur d'un geste rapide et sur, Harry s'empara de ses poignets et les cloua au mur de chaque cotés de sa tête. Malefoy senti le corps dur du jeune homme se plaquer contre le sien.  
  
- Ou croit tu aller Malefoy ? Je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi, souffla Harry tout contre son oreille, je t'ai observé aujourd'hui, ma petite invitation de ce matin t'a travaillé toute la journée, tu meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre la haut et tu as retourné toute les hypothèse possible dans tête plusieurs fois tout au long de la journée, murmura Harry ses douces lèvres effleurant l'oreille du blond, je t'ai vu les rejetés les unes après les autres, aucune n'est assez satisfaisante a ton goût, tu veut la vrai raison et tu ne sera pas apaiser tant que tu ne saura pas, j'aime bien te voir tourmenter Malefoy, Potter éloigna sa bouche de l'oreille de Malefoy et amena son visage tout proche du sien, leur lèvres se frôlait, le jeune Gryffondor amena sa bouche tout près de l'autre oreille de Malefoy et chuchota d'une voie rauque, c'est un spectacle si rare, le froid et intouchable Malefoy, au pris avec ses propres tourments, lui qui d'habitude ne laisse jamais ses émotions paraître a la surface, j'avoue que j'ai pris grand plaisir a voir tes beaux yeux bleu d'habitude si froid, voilé d'incertitude tout au long de la journée.  
  
Harry donna un petit coup de langue dans l'oreille de Malefoy, le garçon tressailli et se cambra, laissant échapper un petit gémissement, qui résonna dans le silence du couloir. Le corps de Potter se pressa plus fortement contre celui de Malefoy qui gémissait de sentir la langue du jeune homme descendre le long de son cou puis remonter lentement vers son oreille, il mordilla le lobe d'oreille de son compagnon qui laissa échapper un petit cris et plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes. Harry regarda Draco en haussant un sourcils un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, le jeune homme avait très bien senti l'érection du jeune Serpentard se frotter contre la sienne déjà douloureuse. Draco avait les joues rouges, ses yeux brillant était embués de désir, Malefoy s'était mordu les lèvres pour retenir ses cris, elles étaient maintenant toute gonflés. Harry retint un gémissement et s'empara des lèvres de Malefoy avec un bel enthousiasme. Malefoy protesta faiblement contre la rudesse du garçon, mais répondit ardemment au baiser possessif du grand brun. Potter profita d'un gémissement de Malefoy pour glisser la langue entre ses lèvres. Il lâcha ses poignets et referma ses doigt dans la chevelure blonde du jeune homme. Malefoy posa une de ses mains sur le torse de Potter et glissa son autre bras autour de sa nuque.  
  
Harry arrachant sa bouche a celle de son partenaire lui renversa la tête par en arriere et commença a dévoré son cou de baiser vorace. Malefoy laissa ses mains glisser le long du dos du brun, il les glissa sous le gilet de celui-ci qui tressaillit au contact des mains brûlante de Draco. Harry de plus en plus entreprenant avait déjà ouvert la chemise de Malefoy qui ne retenait plus ses râles de plaisir alors que celui-ci suçait ses petits mamelons rosés. Harry empoigna une des cuisse du blondinet et la passa autour de sa taille. Les deux jeunes hommes se frottait lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Ni tenant plus, Malefoy ramena la tête de Harry a sa hauteur en l'embrassa a pleine bouche, leur langue se mêlant dans un ballet effréné. Draco ralenti son baiser, massant doucement la langue de Harry avec la sienne retirant sa langue et revenant a la charge tout en douceur. Puis il mettant brutalement fin a leu baiser, Malefoy observa Harry qui haletait doucement, ses beaux yeux verts complètement perdu. Le Serpentard empoigna Harry et le plaqua contre le mur inversant ainsi les rôles.  
  
- Tu as bien apprécié de me voir me torturé toute la journée n'est-ce pas Harry ? demanda Malefoy d'une voie sucrée, et bien c'est a mon tour de te torturé un peu ...  
  
Draco s'agenouillât devant le grand brun et commença a défaire la ceinture de son pantalon il s'apprêtait a ouvrir la fermeture du pantalon du jeune homme, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas provenant du bout du corridor plongé dans la noirceur.  
  
- Merde, marmonna-t-il  
  
Puis il empoigna un Harry complètement perdu et le poussa dans la salle de classe la plus proche et colla son oreille contre le battant de la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant les pas se déplacer vers les marches menant aux étages, son soupir se transforma en petit cris de surprise lorsqu'il senti Harry se plaquer contre son dos, les mains du jeune brun s'aventurèrent vers son entrejambe ou elle constatèrent que Draco réagissait avec enthousiasme aux attouchements prodiguer par le Gryffondor. Une des mains de Harry quitta l'entrejambe de Malefoy et empoigna rudement le menton de celui-ci. Les lèvres de Harry s'étirent en un sourire pervers avant de fondre sur celle de Malefoy qu'il força a s'écarter d'un coup de langue impatient. Les lèvres tantôt douce du jeune homme était maintenant dures. Harry lui infligeait un baiser sans pitié tout en glissant sa main a l'intérieur du pantalon de son ennemi. Le jeune Gryffondor poussa un grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'il parvint enfin a son but et pris en main de satisfaire son compagnon, Draco gémissait et se tordait alors que Harry l'embrassait sans pitié et que sa main allait et venait sur sa virilité dressé. Potter retira sa main et Draco émit un gémissement de protestation qui se perdit dans la bouche de son futur amant.  
  
- Maintenant, je crois que tu va pouvoir patienter jusqu'a minuit lança-t- il avec un sourire de pur contentement.  
  
Sur un dernier baiser dévastateur Harry sorti de la pièce laissant derrière lui un Draco frustré qui se jura de prendre sa revanche. 


	3. Pensées lubriques et éfeuillage

Ou ! 3eme partie enfin terminer ! Même blabla que d'habitude les persos et l'univers appartiennent a J.K.R La 3eme partie est dédié a Katherine et Jane pour m'avoir encourager a continuer  
  
Réponse a la review de Clochette : merci pour ta review, pour les fautes bah j'ai jamais été très bonne en français alors ... lol mais c'est pas grave la fic est quand même lisible.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
  
Harry sorti de la classe le souffle court il avait du mal a réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, coincer Malefoy dans un coin, bon sang mais a quoi avait-il penser ! A rien justement, se dit Harry il n'avait pas penser du tout ! Le petit blond avait le don de lui faire perdre tout control de soi, le Gryffondor poussa un long soupir, non pas qu'il regrettais ce qu'il avait fait mais il sentais qu'a partie de maintenant plus rien ne serait comme avant.  
  
Il avança le long du corridor jusqu'au tournant et jeta un regard derrière lui, Malefoy sortait de la salle de classe, le rouge au joues le jeune homme s'appuya un instant contre la porte de la salle comme si c'est jambes avait de la difficulté a le porter, il passa une main dans ses longues mèches blondes, Harry pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser rapidement tendant le tissu de son uniforme, le blond s'emblait éprouver quelques difficultés a retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions. Harry sourit ravi de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur Malefoy. Il vit le jeune Serpentard s'éloigner une main appuyer sur le mur les jambes tremblantes. Son sourire s'élargit. Harry partit dans la direction opposer et se dirigea a pas lents vers la salle communes des Gryffondor.  
  
Harry réfléchissait, un moment plus tôt alors qu'il était dans les bras de Draco il s'était senti merveilleusement bien, il aurait pu y rester blottit une éternité, il ne se rappelais pas s'être senti aussi bien depuis le jour ou Sirius lui avait proposer de venir habiter avec lui. Le jeune homme senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement, Sirius, son parrain, l'homme qui avait le plus compter pour lui, la perte de son parrain avait laisser un grand vide dans son cœur, vide qui n'avait jamais été combler malgré toute ses tentatives. Le grand brun pleurait toujours cette perte, Sirius lui avait été arraché, alors qu'il apprenait tout juste à le connaître. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, Sirius et lui avait formé une vraie famille, le jeune homme s'était senti aimer, ce qui lui avait toujours manqué, les Dursley le détestait, ce n'était pas un secret. Mais Sirius avait su lui montrer qu'il était aimer, Harry avait du mal a se l'avouer mais être tout seul lui pesait. Personne qui le comprenne, qui le réconforte, qui l'écoute, Hermione et Ron était de bons amis, mais il ne réussiraient jamais a comprendre tout a fait Harry.  
  
Harry trouvait ironique le fait que l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux soit les bras de Draco Malefoy. Il eu un petit sourire de dérision, s'était bien connu, la vie ne faisait jamais ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Il ne savait plus trop quand il avait pris la décision de séduire son pire ennemi. Peut être depuis la première fois ou il l'avait vu l'observer avec un petit air rêveur, Harry s'était senti bouleversé par la douceur de son sourire, a ce moment la, Malefoy lui avait, sans le vouloir bien entendu, montrer ce qu'il cachait si bien derrière son masque de froideur, un jeune homme comme les autres, avec ses rêves, ses aspirations, et surtout au fond de son regard la même petite lueur dans ses yeux que lorsqu'il se voyait dans une glace, un espoir fou d'un jour être aimer pour soi, pas pour un nom, une réputation, juste pour ce qu'il était.  
  
Harry arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame prenait le thé avec une vielle sorcière et une autre plus jeunes. Lorsqu'elles le virent elles se mirent à glousser comme des adolescentes. Harry souffla exaspéré et dit le mot de passe. Le tableau pivota, Harry entendait toujours les gloussements de poules que les trois femmes produisaient.  
  
Une vrai basse court grommela-t-il en entrant dans la salle a grand pas la faim se faisait sentir et l'heure du dîner était déjà avancé.  
  
Il monta les marches qui menait aux dortoirs a toute vitesse et se précipita vers sa commode il se changeât en vitesse. Il s'apprêtait a sortir lorsqu'il aperçu un mouvement du coin de l'œil, il se retourna et vit Pattenrond sauter de son lit et s'étirer nonchalamment. Le jeune homme sourit, il aimait bien le gros chat, celui-ci le lui rendait bien, il s'emblait que l'animal et lui est éprouver tout les deux un profond attachement pour le parrain du Gryffondor. Harry se pencha et pris le gros félin dans ses bras, le chat se mit a ronronner et frotta sa tête sous son menton. Le jeune homme sorti du dortoir, descendit les marches et posa le gros matou sur un fauteuil devant le feu.  
  
Il ressortit de la salle et se dépêcha de gagner la grande salle. Un joyeux vacarme l'accueilli, il s'arrêta un instant et chercha Hermione et Ron des yeux, il ne fut pas long a les repérés la chevelure flamboyante de Ron était très facile a repéré se dit-il en souriant, a coté de lui une jeune fille a la tignasse ébouriffé parlait avec vivacité, Hermione avait changée mais ses cheveux demeurait toujours aussi indomptable. Harry s'avança à leur rencontre. Hermione parlait de ses nouveaux cours à Ron qui n'écoutait qu'a moitié ce que la jeune fille lui racontait trop occuper a se remplir la panse. Ron paru soulager de l'arriver du jeune homme et le salua. Hermione se retourna furieuse d'avoir été interrompue mais lorsqu'elle aperçu Harry elle le salua avec chaleur. Harry prit place à coté d'eux et attaqua son repas avec voracité, il n'avait rien avalé de la journée, ses pensées avaient été accaparées toute la journée par un beau blond diablement sexy.  
  
Harry senti d'étranges petits picotements sur sa nuque et su avant même de se retourner que le regard de Malefoy était fixé sur lui. Harry se retourna lentement et lui décocha un sourire enjôleur, le regard qu'il reçut en retour lui coupa le souffle, les beaux yeux bleus du Serpentard d'habitude si clair était noirs de désirs, les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent paresseusement en un sourire sensuel, Malefoy se leva et lui jetant un dernier regard par dessus son épaule quitta la grande salle, Harry déglutit difficilement.  
  
En un seul regard Malefoy avait détruit toute la réserve de patience du brun. Il se leva précipitamment et s'excusa auprès de ses amis prétextant un soudain devoir a finir et quitta la salle au pas de course. Il savait ou trouver le blond, le dernier regard qu'ils avaient échangé était clairement une invite. Harry prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie et laissa son esprit vagabonder, tout d'abord il allait donner une petite leçon a Malefoy, l'allumer ainsi devrait être proscrit par la loi, le blond savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il lui avait lancer ce regard lascif. Le jeune homme s'était senti instantanément très a l'étroit dans son pantalon, il avait aussitôt imaginer le blond sous lui avec le même regard le suppliant de le prendre.  
  
Harry arriva au pied de la tour, sur la première marche il trouva une robe de sorcier, il l'a ramassa puis une voler de marche plus haut il trouva un gilet , le blason de Serpentard figurant sur le devant lui arracha un sourire, il continua ainsi a retrouver les vêtements de Draco a chaque voler de marche, sa chemise, sa cravate, sa ceinture, son pantalon, il éclata de rire lorsqu'il retrouva les chaussettes et les chaussure du jeune homme, mais sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il trouva un boxer noir sur le dernier pallier. Harry avait maintenant en sa possession tout les vêtements de son amant, ce qui impliquait que Draco l'attendait en haut des marches complètement nu. Harry eu un immense sourire ravi, il se délectait a l'avance du spectacle du corps du Serpentard, lorsqu'il avait tenu Draco contre lui cette après midi il avait pu apprécier la fermeté du corps du jeune homme qui avait reçu le même entraînement que le sien.  
  
Harry se rappelait très bien un petit incident lors de la dernière partie de Quidditch que les Gryffondor avait jouer contre les Serpentards, et qu'ils avait perdu pour cause de distraction de l'attrapeur le regard de celui-ci ayant été attirer par les deux petites fesses rondes de Malefoy se pressant de chaque cotés de son balais, cette vision l'avait rendu complètement fou de désirs et distrait son attention du jeu c'était a ce moment la que Malefoy avait remarquer le vif d'or et s'en était emparé avant même que le Gryffondor ai pu réagir. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme attrapait le vif d'or alors qu'il jouait contre les Gryffondors et l'exploit avait été salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de la tribune des Serpentards. L'équipe adverse complètement hébétée s'était retournée vers leur attrapeur pour découvrir que celui-ci souriait comme un idiot en fixant Malefoy. A ce moment la les joueurs de l'équipe avait sérieusement mis en doute la santé mental de Potter, mais avait fini par mettre son étrange comportement sur le fait que lorsque Malefoy était descendu de son balais un énorme trou dans son pantalon laissait entrevoir un caleçon au couleurs des Serpentards.  
  
Harry arriva enfin en haut des marches, et retenant son souffle il poussa doucement la porte. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, des centaines de petites lueurs éclairaient la pièce lui donnant un aspect féerique, un édredon de plumes et plusieurs gros coussins moelleux était installé dans un coin de la pièce mais aucune trace de Draco. Harry entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui et puis il sentit le corps nu de Draco se presser contre son dos. Le jeune homme sentit le contact d'une douce étoffe sur son visage, le blond lui mis le bandeau devant les yeux et le noua derrière sa tête. Il senti une bouche humide se glisser dans son cou et le dévorer de baiser. Le blond glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Harry et l'attira encore plus près de lui, Harry pouvait sentir contre son dos le corps dur de Malefoy. La bouche du Serpentard remonta vers son oreille et du bout de la langue il en lécha le contour. Draco souffla dans le cou de son amant et murmura,  
  
-C'est l'heure de la revanche Potter.

J'aime bien ma vision de la revanche de Malefoy j'ai hâte de vous la faire partager ! Alors vous en penser quoi ? review s.v.p


End file.
